THINGS YOU WILL REGRET DOING
by Crazycatladywithastick
Summary: You will learn why not to do certain stupid things
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hola my new story_

Things you will regret doing.

Chapter 1

COMANDO

''Hello and welcome to THINGS YOU WILL REGRET DOING''

On this show we learn why doing certain things is bad through reading about the Naruto crew's bad experiences.

On todays episode we see what happened to Lee when he went Comando.

* * *

''Gai-sensei!'' shouted Lee. 

''Yes my youthful student who is youthful unlike my other two unyouthful students, Youth.'' answered Gai while glaring at Neji and Tenten.

''Guess what youthful thing I did this morning?'' asked Lee cheerfully.

''I dunno, you tell me?'' said Gai.

''Well, I'm not wearing underpants! Yosh!'' Lee said outloud so that everyone in a one mile vacinity heard him.

**Somewhere in one mile vicinity**

Sakura was peacefully spying on Sasuke when she heard it.

Suddenly terrible images appeared in her head.

She fell out of the tree she was in and landing on Naruto who had just so happened to pick that tree as a spot to eat his ramen.

Naruto's ramen flew out of his hands and fell to the ground.

Gaara just so happened to be cycling just on that path where the Ramen had fell.

His bicycle skidded on thee ramen and crashed into Ino who had just finished making the perfect hairstyle and it got ruined.

The mirror that Ino was holding fell and shattered at Shino's feet.

''It's a sign a sign I tell you,'' Shino started screaming and ran into Tenten who was just about to set the world record for amount of targets hit accuratly.

Tenten missed and her kunai hit the camera that was filming it and that exploded.

Sasuke looked out his window and saw all of the names said above flying past.

''That what you get for buying stuff from Bob's discount store'' he said laughing to himself.

Gai and Lee were now parading around singing ''We're not wearing underwear!'' when an angry mob showed up before them.

''Quick Lee run they will never catch us we are too fast for them'' Gai said.

They made a break for it but stopped because their spandexs started to chafe.

All that was heard of them was a loud ''we're not wearing underwear!'' before the snot was beaten out of them.

* * *

That is why you should never go COMANDO. Good night everybody. 

_A/N: ruler line rock!_

* * *


	2. Lobsters and Yoghurt

_A/N : New chapter_

Things you will regret doing

Chapter2

STUPID BETS

''Hello and welcome to THINGS YOU WILL REGRET DOING''

''On todays episode we will see what happened when naruto made a stupid bet''

* * *

Team 7 were out fishing because Kakashi was hiding from Gai and Gai would never expect Kakashi to be fishing. It was too unbishie like. 

They were on a peer and in the water there just so happened too be a whole big swarm of lobsters in the water. and they were scaring off the fish.

''Hey Naruto, bet you cant scare off those lobsters by jumping in there,'' said Duck Butt Head I mean Sasuke.

''Oh yeah, how much we talkin,'' asked Naruto.

''50 bucks, and to make things interesting lets call up every news reporter in Konoha,'' said Sasuke.

''Your on'' Naruto said like the little idiot he is.

A few hours later and a whole lot of persuasion if ya know what I mean.If you don't then I'm sorry because I don't even know what I mean.

''Alright cameras are rolling'' said some camera guy who is not important. ( or is he? )

''Alright here I go'' shouted Naruto before jumping in and getting a lobster antenna stuck through his foot.

''Somebody call Tsunade,'' he shouted.

But Tsunade was'nt just about too help him because she lost a lot of money betting Shizune that Naruto would scare off the lobsters.

How did she know you ask.

She was watching it live on her 56x80 inche flatscreen HD t.v from her poolosized Jaguzzi.

How did she get the that stuff you ask.

Well I remember it like it was yesterday.

------------timeskip (no wait I mean) flashback-------------

Tsunade was out helping at a home for dysfunctional yoghurt.

There was all kinds of yoghurts.

There were strawberry flavoured ones and lemon flavoured one oo oo and there were ones with choclate curls in them and you get the picture.

''Hey we don't have time for this bub we godda opperate'' said Tsunade.

Oh yeah right.

On to the hopsital

''Alright whats the case'' Tsunade asked as they pushed the patient and what was still attached to it.

''We godda take this guy off the lobster's antenna without damaging the lobster'' said some yoghurt.

''Hey what about me?!'' asked Naruto.

''Who cares about you'' some yoghurt said.

Anyway I don't have time too tell you the full detailes but the operation was a success. The lobster was unharmed but we can't say the same thing about Naruto.

* * *

And that is why you should never make stupid bets.

Join us next time too see what happens when Gaara got new eyebrows, Goodnight everybody.

_A/N: Piggay!_


	3. Eyebrows

_A/N: meh_

Things you will regret doing

chapter3

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER

''Hi and welcome to things you will regret doing''

''on todays episode we see what happened when Gaara went in search of new eyebrows''

* * *

Gaara was looking out the window and wondering what it would be like if he had eyebrows. 

''Come on Gaara lets go cheer you up,'' Temari said happily.

But before he could answer Temari threw him out the window into a ice-cream truck.

The was so startled he pressed the peddle and before you know it they crashed into a wall.

Temari jumped out and pulled Gaara with her.

She dragged him into a tent where there was an old lady with a crystal ball.

''You seek your eyebrows, do you not?'' she said.

''You must go through the desert, there is a monk who will help you,'' she continued.

''Now go,'' she said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Temari and Gaara were in the desert.

''Come on, lets go,'' Temari said and dragged Gaara off in an unknown direction.

They travelled seven days, and twelve nights don't ask me how.

Until they came to a temple.

They walked inside.

There sitting on a pedistal was Lee eating a bowl of youth-flakes.

''Hi Guys!'' Lee said.

''Wait he is the monk,'' Gaara said in disblief.

''Yup. Monk of the Temple of Youth.Here at the Temple of Youth we study the ways of Youthfulness and yoghurt, and if you want your eyebrows you must defeat me in a slushie drinking contest,'' Lee said.

''But these are no ordinary slushie they are super chillie flavoured slushies!'' said Lee.

''This is a waste of time,'' Gaara said before knocking out Lee with his sand.

As Lee lay there his eyebrows started to glow.

They rose up and shot onto Gaara's face.

There was a bright flash and Temari and Gaara were back in Sunagakure.

''Now I can show off my knew eyebrows,'' Gaara said.

As Gaara walked down the street people screamed others ran off.

Gaara saw his reflection in a shop window.

''My beautiful bishie look,is...is ruined!''Gaara cried out.

He tried to rip off the eyebrows but the were stuck on tight.

A ghostly image of a now cool loking Lee appeared.

''Guess I forgot to tell you I used super-glue, Oh well'' He said before vanishing.

* * *

''Next week we find out what happened when something happens to somebody'' 

''Goodnight everybody''

_A/N: adios_


	4. Doggie flakes

_A/N : i have returned to avenge all those who are sugary sweet.._

**THINGS THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER DO**

The unamed chapter

* * *

you should never wake up a sleeping snake monster. Sasuke found that out the hard way, but that is another story... oh no wait its this story.

Sasuke was bored and decided to wake Orochimaru up so that he could train some more.

But then he remebered...

Flashback >> >

Kiba was walking down the street when he saw a sign saying doggie flakes, made from partially hyrdroginated maceroni soup monsters for dogs, Warning partially hyrdogenated maceroni soup monsters might still be pie surfing.

( P.H.M.S.M. for short )

Kiba rushed to the store but they were all out of doggie flakes.

He saw Sas... I mean Naruto walkingout with a bag of it.

Kiba jumped on Shino for no apparent reason then went and hid behind a bowl saying you can't see me to random people who walked past.

Suddenly the bowl ate him and then he saw gaara with Lee's eyebrows the jumped in to a sea of yellow feet named mac.

Then he remebered the doggie flakes and jumped on shino again.

Then ran after Naruto.

Kiba walked up to Naruto and said '' I'll give you my dog for the doggie flakes.''

Kiba showed Naruto Shikamaru and Shikamaru said, '' I'm flexibly chewy ''.

''OK,'' Naruto said.

Kiba got the doggie flakes and walked home satisfied.

When he got home he opened up the bag and looked inside.

''Hey! This isnt a partially hyrdogenated maceroni soup monster, its... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Kiba shouted.

Flashback >> >

Sasuke decided not to wake up Orochimaru.

* * *

so there you have it never have a flashback in a fanfiction when im the one writing the fanfiction 

_A/N : my first idea for this story in ages._


End file.
